Time Travelling Percy
by katraj0908
Summary: After the Giant War and the Seven receive their rewards of partial immortality, Percy starts turning invisible and Athena comes to the conclusion that he will be travelling to the past. The main questions are where he will he end up and with partial immortality what will he do before he returns to his time.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympians**

As the dust settled it took me a minute to realize that we had done it, we had won the battle and the war against the Gaea and the Giants. I was so relieved that my eyes started to water, but quickly pushed the tears back as it would not be good for the half-blood leader to be seen crying.

I turned around to look at the Seven, all of whom I had gotten close to in the short period we had been together. Leo, the pyromaniac; Piper, the shy charm speaker; Hazel, with her cursed gems; Frank, the shapeshifter; Jason, the son of Jupiter (enough said); then there was Annabeth, the strategist.

When the gods put this group together I honestly did not know what to think. We were all powerful in our own right, which would make us the perfect half-bloods to defeat Gaea, but at the same time some of our personalities clashed due to our parentage like Jason and mine, but it all worked out in the end.

After examining each of the Seven I really looked at Annabeth. After Tartarus our relationship hadn't been the same, we were slowly drifting a part because we reminded the other of our time in the Pit. It was sad, but it was what it was. Just when I was about to address the Seven a bright light surrounded us and I could only guess that we were being summoned to Olympus.

I was right.

When the light dimmed the rest of the Seven and I were standing before the gods, but we quickly bowed and said, "Lord Zeus."

"HEROES!" Zeus boomed. I almost wanted to roll my eyes like my father was, he didn't need to shout. We could hear him perfectly well. "Each of you has done us a great service and that deserves a reward."

I observed my friends who were whispering quietly to one another, but stopped once Zeus said, "Yes, great heroes must be rewarded, that is why we have decided to grant each of you partial immortality."

My eyebrow rose that was a much better deal than becoming a god, at least if I accepted this I would be able to roam the mortal world.

I watched as each of my friends accepted the offer and the Zeus called out, "PERSEUS JACKSON!"

As I was supposed to, I stepped forward and kneeled before the King of the Gods, "You have been offered partial immortality, do you accept?"

This time I did want to accept, but first I wanted to see what the other Olympians thought about this. Artemis, Apollo, Hestia, Hermes, and Aphrodite actually looked worried that I wouldn't accept. Demeter, Dionysus, and Hephaestus just looked bored or in different, since I'd never really interacted with them before. Hera and Hades looked a bit intrigued, because I had made peace with them both. Ares and Athena looked slightly miffed if not angry that I was being offered this again. Finally I looked at Dad who actually had his fingers crossed that I would accept the offer and then there was Zeus who surprisingly also had a hopeful glint in his eyes, so I sighed, "I accept your offer Lord Zeus."

Dad, Zeus, all the gods I was friends with cheered along with the Seven. "Very well, Nephew," he started chanting and I glowed slightly.

Zeus stared at the Seven, "Now, because of your partial immortality you are allowed to walk amongst the mortal world. I would recommend taking time to make peace between the two camps."

We all nodded. Even though Romans and Greeks had centuries of conflicts, recently all we wanted for the two camps was peace.

Just as we turned to walk out of the Throne Room and the gods flash out, I gasped causing everyone to turn towards me and their eyes to widen. Why? It was because my calves were invisible. I looked up at the gods and asked, "What is happening, this isn't a side effect of getting partial immortality, right?"

The gods looked panicked for a moment before Athena said, "He's disappearing because someone is interring, probably with the timeline."

"Do you mean that I am going back in time?" Percy asked, a bit worried, he knew nothing about this.

Athena shrugged, "You could be going forward in time or someone else travelled through time and killed a relation of yours that would eventually lead to your birth."

"Wonderful," I said, I looked at my friends who all looked sad.

By this time I was invisible to my chest, causing a small whimper to escape my lips. My dad climbed down from his throne and said, "When you reach whenever you're going, try to find us and we'll see what we can do."

Off the side I heard Hermes mumble, "There isn't much we can do if it's an external force…"

"Enough Hermes," Zeus said firmly and then gave me a soft smile when my whole body was invisible. "Tell only the Olympians your story, no one else."

"Yes, sir," But then I couldn't speak anymore because my lips were invisible and just before my ears became invisible I heard everyone said, "Good-bye."

Then suddenly there was darkness and I was spinning out of control for what seem like hours, longer than the fall to Tartarus. Before I knew it, I saw a light and what I suspected to be marble floor so as to become Percy pizza I gathered as much vapor to help cushion my fall.

I let out a sigh of relief only to look up and be met with a dozen angry Olympians.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

I looked up at the red face of Zeus as he screamed, "WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DARE YOU DISTURB THE COUNCIL OF THE GODS!?" I hear Hermes mutter, 'yes because we were doing so much anyways.'

Quickly I stood and bowed towards Lord Zeus and the rest of the Olympians, "Lord Zeus, I have a story to tell and it is one you may not believe."

The Olympians must have realized I wasn't a threat because they all lowered their weapons before Hera asked, "Who are you?"

"Before I answer that, may I ask what year it is?"

"It is the Winter Solstice 1250BC," Hestia said kindly from her hearth.

I was a little shocked for a moment, but hid it, "Thank you, Lady Hestia," then turned towards the rest of the Olympians. "My name is Percy Jackson."

"Why are you here?" Athena asked, impatiently.

"I have no idea, but I Swear on the River Styx that I will tell you the truth to the best of my ability while in this room today."

Everyone was silent for a moment, it wasn't everyday someone swore an oath on the River Styx, before Dad said, "Well perhaps you should begin you story."

I smiled at him, "The first thing you should know is that I was born in the year 1994…over 3,000 years in the future."

I let them absorb that information before continuing, "When I learned that my father was a god, I almost immediately became the leader amongst the half-bloods due to my parentage for the two godly wars that happened during my time period."

The gods looked like they wanted to ask about the godly war, but I raised my hand and said, "I won't give you details now because it may disrupt the time stream." They all reluctantly nodded.

"Anyway, finally the second war was won, my friends and I were brought to Olympus to receive our rewards. Each of us were granted partial immortality," Each of the gods' eyebrows lifted, it must have been some war for them to award immortality to a group of half-bloods.

"Everything was great, but then when everyone was leaving I noticed that I was turning invisible. Lady Athena realized that I must be traveling through time, when she said that, my father and Lord Zeus told me that I was to find a way to get to Olympus or to my father. They were hoping that perhaps you would be able to send me back I suppose," I finished.

The Olympians were silent for a moment before Hermes said, "That's crazy." Most of the Olympians murmured in agreement.

"The half-blood did swear of the River Styx to tell the truth," Demeter said, to his surprise.

"Who is your godly parent?" Aphrodite asked, eyeing him.

I smirked, "Poseidon is my godly parent."

Everyone turned towards Poseidon before Apollo said, "We should have guessed that, he looks like a miniature sea god," most of the gods nodded in agreement.

"You're my son?" Poseidon asked incredulously. Some of the gods were snickering at his shock; I wanted to join them but then remembered that they weren't my friends yet.

Nodding, I said, "Yes, didn't you guys see how I landed?"

"Basically in a big water cushion," Hephaestus said.

"Thank you, Lord Hephaestus. I manipulated the water particles in the air together to make a small cushion so I wouldn't kill myself in the fall." Percy said, as if slightly bored.

Everyone looked stunned, "Wait," I looked at my dad. "Most of my kids can only breathe underwater and have good bearings when at sea, what can you do?"

The Olympians looked curious, "What you have to understand is that certain events cause each of the Big Three gods not to have children for 50 years," Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon tilted their head in curiosity. "Athena had a theory that because they waited so long to have children when they finally did we contained the powers of what would be multiple half-bloods."

The gods' eyes went wide before Zeus asked, "How powerful," I almost rolled my eyes, he was paranoid even now. "Well you have two half-blood children and Jason has extremely good control over wind so he can long fly distances and starts different sorts of wind storms, while Thalia can summon lightning from shocks to large storms."

"What about my children?" Hades asked quietly.

"Hazel and Nico are your current children, they come from a different situation than the rest of my cousins and I, but are still powerful in their own right. Nico can summon armies of skeletons and shadow travel, while Hazel has control over the earth and summoning cursed gems."

The Olympians were shocked at the power these half-bloods had in the future, but were broken out of their thoughts when Poseidon asked, "What about you?"

"Promise not to kill me?"

Zeus asked, "Why would we kill you?"

"You've voted on whether to kill my cousins and me before because we were so powerful," they looked appalled. "Yeah, I know, anyways it was kind of ridiculous because my fatal flaw is loyalty and I'm loyal to Olympus."

They were silent for a moment, glad that they had such a strong half-blood on their side before Hermes said, "So, how powerful are you?"

"Well, like Dad said I can breathe underwater and have perfect bearings at sea, but I can also heal in water," eyes widened at this. "Manipulate water, create earthquakes, hurricanes, tsunamis, small storms, talk to fish and horses, and-," I paused and didn't noticed the shocked faces. "I can't remember it all, the sea is kind of unpredictable."

"You can create earthquakes?" Poseidon asked, I mean sure he was the Earthshaker, but none of his kids had ever inherited the ability.

"Yeah, I only used it once to blow up a volcano though," the Olympians gave him incredulous looks. "I assure you that it was necessary and that only monsters were hurt in the process."

"Powerful, indeed," Zeus said while stroking his beard.

"We're considered the most powerful generation of half-bloods that have been seen."

The room was silent for a moment before I said, "So you said it was 1250 BC, right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Ares asked.

"Well then, the Trojan war is happening right now, correct? I'm not great with dates," I said.

"You're correct, young half-blood," Hestia said from her hearth. "It's been going on for a few years."

"So a few more to go then, since it lasts 9 years," I said. Then realized what I said, but it was too late.

"This war goes on for 9 years!?" Apollo asked, nearly pulling out his hair.

"Yes," I said quietly, I really should have kept my mouth shut. I looked at Hestia who was giving me a small smile.

"It's that Achilles," Apollo said. "It's like he's invincible!"

"Nearly," I said, causing everyone to turn towards me, again, foot-in-the-mouth syndrome. "His mother did something to him that made it so that he had skin as hard as iron."

"How would one kill him then?" Athena asked, ever the strategist.

"You're _mostly_ invincible and after fighting it makes you exhausted," I said. "Trust me, it's more of a curse than a blessing."

They all turned to me, "You have what Achilles does?"

"I _had_ it, but due to a series of events, I had to get rid of it and I'm glad I did," I said.

"Why, it makes you invincible!" Ares nearly screamed much to the distaste of everyone in the room.

"True, but I was constantly worrying about whether someone would hit my weak spot," I said. "Then after battle, I would have to sleep longer than others which could cause complications."

They nodded, "I can see what you mean."

It was silent for a moment before I said, "You don't know how to get me back, do you?"

"No, we don't young hero," Athena said sadly, he was a child of Poseidon, but he was stranded out of time.

I took a deep breathe, "I've got partial immortality and nothing to do, or is there something I can do?"

"I've got an idea," Zeus said before leaning forward. "I know that you just finished two wars, but how about you fight in the Trojan War, you can tell the side you join that you are a blessing from us."

Poseidon spoke up, "You can't expect him to just keep fighting for the rest of his life, can you?"

Zeus replied, "I don't think the hero would be content doing anything else, but Percy has foresight into what is going to happen. He doesn't always have to fight, he can get involved in politics or travel during times of peace but I don't think Percy would ever be content just sitting around, am I right?"

I looked between my father and Zeus, "He's right Dad, I won't be able to just sit back and watch," but then I looked around the room. "But that does not mean I'm an errand boy. I will fight for the gods when I know it's needed or want to"

Poseidon sighed, he had two minds about this. The Sea God could tell that Percy was closer to him than any other of his children he'd ever had so he wanted Percy to be safe, but on the other hand locking Percy up for 3,000 years wouldn't help anything, "Okay, Percy but I don't think the Greeks will accept you if you look 17."

"I was just thinking that," I said. I looked at my body, while I was more fit and mature looking for my age group it was enough for this time period.

"You're 17 now?" I nodded. "I'll age you until you're about 21, does that sound good?" I nodded and smirked, that meant that I could drink when I came to the states. There was a brief flash and I had aged 4 years.

"Do you have a weapon?" Hephaestus asked, gruffly from his throne.

I brought out Riptide, "All I have is Riptide, but it's Celestial Bronze."

"Riptide?!" Many of the gods exclaimed.

"Yes, Dad gave it to me when I was 12. It's the only Celestial Bronze weapon that works for me," I explained.

"That's because it was made from the sea," Poseidon explained.

"Exactly," I agreed.

"I've got just the sword for you and I'll bring some Atlantean metals for Hephaestus to make armor out of," Dad said and then flashed out.

I waited an hour, just talking with Hermes and Apollo about random things. Apollo kept trying to convince me to fight for Troy, but I told him that if my father sided with Greece than I would fight for Greece.

"At least tell us who wins!" Athena exclaimed.

"But that could ruin everything," I pointed out. "You might change your plans-."

"Gods aren't allowed to interfere, it's against Ancient Laws, Percy," Zeus said, almost smugly.

With a straight face, "That doesn't stop them," Zeus looked surprised, but then Dad and Hephaestus flashed back in.

Aphrodite changed my clothes so it matched this time period, Hephaestus flashed my new armor on, and Dad gave me my new sword, "This was made from a rare Atlantean metal, can kill mortals and monsters a like and is made from and it the ocean so it is easy for you to use plus it shrinks into an armband, all you need to do is flick your wrist and think about your sword and it will be there plus it always returns to you," Dad then pointed towards a bag. "In there is spare clothes and drachmas."

"We'll contact you from time to time," Zeus said. "Tell the Greeks that you were sent by Poseidon to help them."

I bowed towards them and said, "Thank you for all the help and then just before they were going to flash me away I said, "Apollo I would appreciate it when you send the plague to the Greek camp, not to get me sick. Bye!"

The gods looked where the time traveler stood and then to Apollo, "Is there something you wanted to tell us, Apollo?" Zeus asked.

Apollo squirmed, "I may or may not have sent a plague through the Greek camp."

"We aren't allowed to interfere Apollo!" Zeus exclaimed.

"But obviously I have to because it's part of history!"

"Fine!" Leaving all the gods shocked. "It seems that I can't stop you all from interfering, so when you are to do something as not to change history, consult Percy."

Everyone nodded and then flashed out, all wondering about a certain time traveler.

 **There's that, tell me what time periods/events you want Percy to participate in!**

 **Updates will be sporadic**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

 **If you want to see event or time periods tell me!**

I landed a good distance away from the Achaean camp, so I had plenty of time to come up with a plan for my entrance because the Achaeans would not simply accept me unless they saw that I was a powerful son of Poseidon.

After a few minutes of thinking, I came up with the perfect idea and began spinning in the water to create a whirlpool. When I sensed most of the Achaean camp was watching the whirlpool I decided it was time for my entrance so I separated the part of the whirlpool that faced the beach and walked towards the Achaean soldiers, on top of the water of course.

When I reached the beach I was met with a group of men who were wearing armour much more grand than the rest of the soldiers, they must be the kings and elite soldiers.

One in exceedingly grand attire stepped forward first and said, "I am King Menelaus of Sparta, may I ask the name of the man who made such a spectacular entrance?"

I internally smirked, glad that they thought that of my entrance, but cleared my face and voice of any amusement and said, "I am Percy and Lord Poseidon, sent me to help the Achaean soldiers win this war."

Menelaus looked shocked, but before he could say anything another man stepped forward and said, "I could have guessed you were descended from a water deity with your entrance," the man bowed. "I am Odysseus of Ithaca."

I nodded to Odysseus and so it went on until an arrogant man stepped forward, "And I am Agamemnon of Mycenae, and here is our greatest warrior Achilles."

I acknowledged the two and said to Achilles, "Perhaps we can spar at some point, I have heard about your skills and have always wanted to see how I would do compared to you."

Achilles smiled, "Not many warriors are willing to fight me, Percy. I will take you up on that."

Clapping my hands I said, "So can you tell me what has happened recently?"

Odysseus spoke up, "It seems that Apollo has spread a plague throughout our camp, nearly everyone has felt at least some of the effect, though some soldiers get hit worse than others so they end up spending time in the Underworld."

I nodded, "I believe that I heard rumours about this happening," the kings gave him shocked looks. "Apollo is angry that Agamemnon won't return Chryses' daughter, Chryseis, and that Agamemnon insulted Chryses when he tried to get her back."

Agamemnon became red in the face, "Why would Apollo care about one woman?"

"He cares about this one woman because Chryses is a priest of Apollo," I said.

Dawning realization crossed most of the king's faces before Odysseus said, "Agamemnon, you should return Chryseis to her father, that the only way this plague will cease."

The group continued walking towards the Achaean camp where I got my first look at the destruction the plague had caused and was annoyed that I could still here Agamemnon complaining that he would have to free the girl, "Agamemnon, is one girl worth the death of all your soldiers?"

Agamemnon grumbled, "Fine, she will be free to go tonight."

"Hopefully Apollo will stop the plague when you do," Achilles said rather forcefully.

"Maybe I'll just take a new concubine, heh?" Agamemnon raised an eyebrow. "Maybe a woman at one of the nearby towns?"

I raised my hands, "What you do on your own time is your business, just try not to offend any of the gods," Agamemnon turned away, but while in hearing distance I said. "Artemis does not take kindly to raping women and she is already siding with Troy…" I left my sentence hanging while the king marched off.

Achilles walked up, "You have created quite the stir and you have only been here a few hours."

I nodded in acknowledgement, "I am only trying to fix the wrongs to make sure the Achaean win."

"It may take a while with leaders such as Menelaus and Agamemnon making decisions for us," Odysseus said, joining their conversation. "What we need is a plan."

"My thoughts exactly," I said. "But we could not have done that with most of the camp out of commission."

"True," Odysseus said. "Hopefully when Agamemnon returns Chryseis, Apollo will cease the plague."

"Hopefully," we fell into a comfortable silence before I said. "Would one of you mind showing me around camp and hopefully allowing me to stay somewhere?"

"I will show you, Percy," Achilles said. "And I would be honoured to share my tent with you."

"Thank you, Achilles."

"You are welcome to our war meetings, Percy, we will make sure you know when they are," Odysseus said when they reached the camp borders.

"Thank you, Odysseus," with that Odysseus made his way towards his tent.

Achilles guided me towards a different area of tents where I assumed his men were, "I hope accommodations like these will suffice for you," Achilles said as we walked through camp and I got an idea of what to expect.

A man that appeared a little younger than Achilles approached them and said, "It is not what many of the kings are used to, but we survive. I am Patroclus."

I smiled at the man, "I am fine with this," then turned towards Achilles. "Just because the gods sent me here does not mean I expect special treatment."

The warrior smirked, "Glad to hear that," the trio continued walking through camp and garnered some stares from the other men. "Word spreads fast around camp," Patroclus said. "They probably already know who you are."

I took a deep breath and gave a tight smile, "I just hope I live up to what you all expect of me."

"I am sure the gods would not have sent you here otherwise," Achilles said and then we suddenly stopped outside one of the better tents in the camp. "Here is my tent; we can set up a divider so each of us has privacy."

I gave Achilles a sincere smile, "Thank you again, Achilles."

"It is no matter," Achilles clapped me on the back. "I made up my decision when you offered to spar with me." I raised an eyebrow. "You seem to have a good character and do not back down from a challenge."

The son of Poseidon shrugged, "I like to challenge myself on occasion."

We were silent for a moment before Patroclus burst in after having left for a few minutes, "Achilles…Percy, the men in the nearby area are throwing a small celebration for your arrival, come!"

Achilles and I looked at each other and smiled, fully intending on joining the celebration.

Achilles slapped me on the shoulder and said, "Come Percy, let us introduce you to the soldiers you will be fighting alongside with against the Trojans," he nearly sneered.

I smirked and then gestured to the entrance of the tent, "Lead the way, a celebration is most welcome."

The two of us were immediately greeted by boisterous yelling and salutations from their fellow soldiers who were curious about the newcomer. Right when I reached the center of the excitement a glass of alcohol that I didn't recognize was given to me.

I had never been to such a celebration. The parties that I had been to at Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter were much calmer than the ones here at the Achaean camp, but that was probably because here they were grown men and at the camps they were mainly children. It seemed that everyone was drunk, feasting and forgetting about all their worries.

I was brought out of my thoughts when one man asked, "So Percy, do you have a lady where you come from?"

All the men nearby gave me questioning looks, while I gave them a sly smile. While Annabeth and he weren't really an item anymore, there was no way they could know that, "One woman," they raised an eyebrow as if to ask for more information. "I will not tell you her name, but she has the most beautiful golden curls, dangerous grey eyes and body of a goddess."

"What is she like?" Achilles asked.

"Would you believe me if I said that I think she was smarter than me?" I gave the men around me a smirk while they jeered. "It's true, but they do say behind every great man, stands a great woman and she is one great woman."

"I've never heard that saying," another man commented and the rest of the group muttered in agreement.

"Really," I covered up. "Must come from where I come from then."

There were murmurs of agreement and then Patroclus asked, "We know Lord Poseidon sent you, does that mean you are his son?

I bent my head, "Yes, I am his son."

"We are fortunate to have a son of a god to help us then," Odysseus said, he had been quiet up until then.

"Indeed," one man remarked.

The night continued with the other asking me questions that I answered to the best of my ability, but also making sure I did not give away that I was from the future.

I yawned and saw that the celebration was winding down, "Right, it's been a long day so I will take my leave and go to bed."

Many men said good-bye, while Achilles made sure that I knew where our tent was and that I was settled in for the night.

Achilles opened the flap of the tent for me and said, "I look forward to sparring with you tomorrow, if that is good for you?"

The son of Poseidon smiled at the son of Thetis, "Yes, I look forward to it."

"Then I will bid you a good-night," Achilles left with that.

Overall I found that I had settled in nicely to the Achaean camp. It was very different than what I was used to, but I found that I liked it all the same and was looking forward to the actual fighting. I had never killed mortals, only monsters and traitor half-bloods so I was slightly nervous that. I shook myself, if I wanted to immerse myself I had to do it.

I quickly did an evening routine, climbed into bed and fell into Morpheus' realm.

 **Please tell me what time period or event you would like me to write about! I need some inspiration!**

 **Shorter than the last one, but it's sort of a filler chapter.**


End file.
